Our(real)Story
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Satu... Dua.. Tig—"jangan!" Sial. Triple what? Uchiha Sasuke tidak dikenal?/"K-kalau kau siapa?"/"Hati-hati dan... Jangan berburu rubah lagi"/"Ya, karena aku akan memburumu"/Pangeran tampan itu mulai kelabakan mencari Hinata. Ia ingin akhir yang bahagia/SHDL 2015/RnR?/BadSum!


Kedua kaki jenjangnya berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke dalam hutan, sesekali kepalanya menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah para 'pengejar' sudah tidak terlihat. Penampilannya sangatlah berantakan, tatanan rambutnya sangat berbeda dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Beberapa helai indigonya menempel di dahi dan sekitar leher karena keringat, gaun mewah berwarna krem sudah kotor karena lumpur yang terciprat.

Merasa tenaga tubuhnya mulai terkuras habis, gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar dengan napas terengah-terengah. Di dalam hati ia sudah mati-matian berdoa pada Kami-sama supaya dewi Fortuna memihaknya kali ini.

"Dia menghilang!"

"Lalu bagaimana?! Permaisuri bisa marah kalau tahu putri Hinata masih hidup!"

"Kita ambil saja jantung hewan dan mengatakan kalau itu punya putri Hinata!"

Gadis bernama Hinata itu menghela napas lega ketika derap-derap langkah kaki para 'pengejar' mulai tidak terdengar, ia mencoba sedikit mengintip dan yah dugaannya benar. _Mereka sudah pergi_ , pikirnya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Hinata berjalan mencoba mencari sebuah sungai bermaksud memuaskan dahaga dan menghilangkan rasa lelahnya sesaat. 15 menit berjalan membuatnya sedikit putus asa namun suara gemericik air seolah memancing kembali sisa-sisa tenaga nya untuk kesana.

Dan...

Bingo!

Tebakannya benar 100%

Hinata memekik pelan dan berlari sedikit menuju sungai tersebut, dengan puas ia mencuci muka, minum, dan membersihkan lumpur yang melekat di lagi-lagi dirinya kembali putus asa, kemana ia harus pergi selanjutnya?

 **Our(real)Story**

•

 **Disclaimer : Naruto cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto seorang**

 **This fict? Haha, of course Mine~**

•

 **#SHDL 2015**

 **Prompt : Fairy Tale—Snow White**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO(S), EYD ERROR, etc.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE!**

Hinata menatap nanar pantulan dirinya pada air sungai, apakah ini semua termasuk takdir yang dikatakan oleh Ibunya dulu? Memiliki ibu tiri, saudara tiri, dan ingin dibunuh oleh orang-orang kerajaan suruhan sang ibu tiri? Tangan kanannya ia celupkan ke dalam air sungai lalu diaduknya pelan, mencoba mengingat semua hal baru menyakitkan yang terjad. Ayahnya menikah dengan wanita yang entahlah, sangat membenci dirinya. Bahkan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membunuhnya.

Beruntung salah satu dari mereka adalah pihak Hinata. Ya, sepertinya dewi Fortuna masih menyayanginya "Saatnya mencari tempat istirahat,"

Hinata memilih melanjutkan diri untuk berjalan entah kemana, ia membiarkan naluri yang memimpin kali ini. Salah satu nasehat ibunya, kalau naluri selalu benar dan lebih cepat memperkirakan walaupun mungkin logika otak berkata tidak. Berjalan 20 menit tidak membuahkan apa-apa bagi Hinata dan hari sudah menjelang sore. Tapi ia kembali diselamatkan dewi Fortuna dengan sebuah keberuntungan, tak jauh dari hadapannya ada sebuah rumah kecil. Sontak Hinata kembali berlari cepat menuju rumah itu, mengetuk pelan pintu rumah kecil tersebut.

"Permisi?" Tetap saja tak ada jawaban, Hinata menyimpulkan mungkin penghuninya sedang pergi bekerja jadia ia langsung membersihkan diri dan merapikan rumah kecil yang sebenarnya sangat berantakan. Pring-piring kotor berceceran dimana-mana, ada 10 tempat tidur dan hanya satu saja yang rapih, debu yang agak tebal menempel di lantai, ugh! Sangat kotor dan Hinata tidak suka! Jadi Hinata membersihkan seisi rumah, supaya bersih dan siapa tahu penghuni rumah kecil ini jadi membiarkannya menginap beberapa hari.

Hinata tersenyum senang melihat rumah kecil yang berantakan sudah menjadi rapih dan bersih. Ia segera membasuh diri, memakai terusan biru pastel yang merupakan pakaian cadangan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak awal rencana pengaburan diri, lalu tidur di salah satu tempat tidur.

•

Hinata melenguh pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya digoyangkan, memaksa kedua manik amethyst nya terbuka. Mencari tahu siapa yang sudah membangunkannya "...nona? Nona?" Butuh beberapa menit bagi otak Hinata untuk merespon suara tersebut, dan ketika ia sadar ternyata ada 9 kurcaci!

"E-euumm, y-ya?" Astaga, ternyata penghuni rumah mini ini adalah kurcaci.

Salah satu kurcaci berambut coklat dengan dua segitiga merah di pipinya memandang Hinata penuh selidik dan mengendus bau tubuh Hinata, membuat gadis itu sedikit risih "Kau... Pasti orang Kerajaan." Anggukan pelan dari Hinata dan kesembilan kurcaci tersebut terkejut bukan main. Memangnya ada yang salah ya?

"A-aku Putri Hinata,"

Kemudian seorang lagi kurcaci berambut blonde jambrik memegang tangan kanan Hinata dan mengelusnya "Wah! Seorang Putri datang dan membersihkan rumah kita! Sebuah keajaiban~"

Plakk

Sebuah jitakan dari kurcaci perempuan berambut merah diberikan pada kurcaci kuning jabrik itu, mengomelinya karena bertingkah tidak sopan pada Hinata. "Yang Mulia, ada gerangan apa sehingga anda mendatangi kami bahkan membersihkan rumah kami?" Manik amethyst nya menangkap sosok kurcaci berkulit pucat seperti kapur. Hinata pun menceritakan kisahnya, masalahnya, semuanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi Hinata yakin kalau kesembilan kurcaci ini berada di pihak yang baik.

Seorang kurcaci lain berambut hitam dengan model layaknya buah nanas maju selangkah ke depan dengan pose layaknya orang sedang berpikir "Hmm, aku kira akan sangat baik bila Putri Hinata tinggal disini untuk sementara sembari mencari bala bantuan untuk mengusir permaisuri Tsunade. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju! Kau memang jenius, Shikamaru~" teriak seorang kurcaci perempuan bermanik aquamarine.

Ketiga kurcaci lainnya ikut setuju dengan cara mereka masing-masing, seorang dari mereka berteriak 'Kobarkan semangat muda!' Sisanya menggumamkan kata 'Hn'. Mungkin perbedaan kedua kurcaci ini adalah salah satu meyukai serangga dan yang satu lagi menyukai pasir. Kurcaci memang unik! "Pasti menyenangkan," ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Kesembilan kurcaci itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan serempak memandang Hinata bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya kurcaci berambut nanas.

Hinata tersenyum kaku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di dada "M-maksudku pasti menyenangkan jika saja keluargaku bisa sehangat kalian," lapisan air mata mulai terlihat di manik amethyst Hinata, sontak kurcaci-kurcaci itu memeluk Hinata "Kau juga bagian keluarga kami sekarang, Putri Hinata." Bisik kurcaci bermanik aquamarine, dan setetes liquid bening berhasil lolos.

•

•

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Berburu,"

Dan suara derap langkah kaki kuda terdengar, meninggalkan seoran lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang sendiri. Lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran tampan yang sayangnya dingin dan angkuh. Harga dirinya sangatlah tinggi, egois, pemaksa, dan segala macam sifat yang menurut penggemar Sasuke adalah romantis.

Pemuda itu mengendarai kuda hitam miliknya, melakukan salah satu kegiatan yang bisa menghiburnya yaitu berkuda dan berburu. Melepaskan segala kepenatan dan kebosanan yang melandanya. Bosan karena kedua orangtuanya terus menginginkan menantu, bosan dengan tatapan para penggemarnya yang terlihat memuakkan, bosan dengan kegiatan dirinya di istana yang begitu monoton, dan akhir-akhir ini ia bosan terus mendengar kabar kalau Putri dari Kerajaan Hyuuga menghilang.

Paling-paling itu hanya gosip belaka...

Atau sang Putri ingin mencari sensasi.

Munafik.

"Cih, untuk apa dipikirkan." Gumamnya acuh tak acuh. Lebih baik ia memikirkan buruannya hari ini. Mungkin mendapatkan seekor rubah akan menyenangkan. Seringai terlihat di wajahnya, ya Sasuke tak pernah berburu rubah...

Pasti menyenangkan!

Lima belas menit mencari buruan di hutan, bungsu Uchiha itu menemukan targetnya. Seekor rubah berwarna oranye kemerahan. Sasuke mengambil panahnya dan mengarahkan busur yang sudah diberi racun ke arah rubah tersebut. Sedikit lagi... Dan pas! Sekarang saatnya melepaskan anak panah!

Satu...

Dua...

Tig—"Jangan!"

Brukk

Sial. Buruannya kabur dan kini ia ditindih seseorang. Siapapun yang menindihnya, akan Sasuke pastikan kalau orang tersebut mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas! "Bangun."

"Eh?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar suara lembut orang yang menindihnya, pasti perempuan. Atau jangan-jangan salah satu penggemarnya?! Triple Sial.

"Bangun!" Dan Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan.

Dan saat manik obsidiannya melihat gadis yang menindihnya, kedua matanya seolah tidak bisa lepas. Astaga demi apapun, kenapa ada gadis secantik dan semanis ini di dalam hutan? Rambut indigo sepinggangnya tergerai panjang, sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, dan manik amethyst yang seolah menyedotnya kedalam.

Tunggu...

Amethyst? Bukankah mata itu mirip Byakugan? Mata yang hanya dimiliki keluarga kerajaan Hyuuga? "T-tuan? Maaf k-karena menindihmu... A-aku hanya tak i-ingin anda me-membunuh peliharaan temanku," Satu hal lagi, Sasuke benci orang yang gagap tapi entah mengapa mendengar suara lembutnya seperti alunan melodi yang merdu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"N-namaku Hinata," Dan yah pasti tebakan Sasuke tidak meleset kali ini, gadis ini pasti putri dari Kerajaan Hyuuga yang menghilang beberapa hari lalu.

Hinata mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, simbolis ketika dua orang berkenalan "K-kalau kau, siapa?" Triple What? Uchiha Sasuke tidak dikenal? Apalagi yang bertanya padanya adalah seorang Putri dari Kerajaan tetangga. Apakah Hinata tidak pernah datang ke pesta-pesta Kerajaan? "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Pemuda berambut raven itu begitu gemas melihat wajah polos Hinata apalagi saat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Hinata tampak terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu pangeran yang sangat terkenal dari Kerajaan Uchiha. Hinata bangkit berdiri dan berlutut sebagai tanda hormat "M-maaf sudah lancang, Yang Mulia."

"Hn,"

Dahi Hinata berkerut, apakah itu bahasa baru keluarga Uchiha? Ah sudahlah. Sasuke pun melupakan tujuan utamanya ke hutan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan Putri Hinata yang entah kenapa seolah mengunci seluruh fokusnya, seolah memaksanya hanya menatap Hinata.

Sungguh gadis ini sangat menarik.

Berbeda.

Unik.

Sasuke menarik kata-katanya kalau Putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga yang satu ini munafik dan mencari sensasi. Bolehkah ia bertanya apakah tebakannya benar? Akh, tidak usah. Tebakannya selalu benar lagipula itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Jadi Pangeran Sasuke hanya berburu setiap seminggu sekali?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Bolehkah ia menginap di tempat Hinata selama sehari? Oke lupakan, pangeran kita yang satu ini mulai ngelantur. Tak terasa hari pun sudah menjelang malam, aish tak bisakah matahari bersinar lebih lama sedikit? "Baiklah Hinata, sampai jumpa minggu depan." Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, ah mungkin membawa Hinata dan menunjukkannya kepada Fugaku serta Mikoto adalah ide brilian.

"Hati-hati dan... Jangan berburu rubah lagi," canda Hinata.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencoba menutupi kekesalannya mengingat kejadian berburu rubah tadi. Namun langsung tergantikan sebuah seringaian "Ya, lebih baik aku _memburumu._ " Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan kalimatnya. _Memburuku?_

 **...:::::Our(real)Story:::::...**

Sudah seminggu Hinata tinggal bersama teman-temannya; kesembilan kurcaci. Hinata merasa tidak enak karena dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah sedangkan kesembilan kurcaci bekerja, bagaimanapun ia harus berbuat sesuatu selain membersihkan rumah sebagai balas budi kebaikan kesembilan kurcaci. Hmm bagaimana dengan memasak... sesuatu yang spesial? Yap, bukan ide yang buruk juga.

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

 _Siapa yang bertamu?_ Pikir Hinata. Seingatnya kesembilan kurcaci pergi bekerja dan ini di dalam hutan, lalu siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Gadis bermanik amethyst itu melangkah pelan-pelan, ia ingat pesan dari Shikamaru : _"Berhati-hatilah, Putri Hinata. Mungkin saja permaisuri Tsunade sudah mengetahui kalau kau masih hidup dan sedang mencarimu. Jangan sembarangan membuka pintu."_

Hinata mengintip dari jendela dan melihat sosok seorang wanita tua berjubah hitam dan sekeranjang buah apel, akh ternyata bukan. Ia membuka pintunya dan menyapa sopan wanita tua itu "Ada apa sehingga nenek mengunjungiku?"

Wanita tua itu menyerahkan sekeranjang apel "To-tolong beli lah apel-apel ini, a-aku sangat membutuhkan uang untuk mengobati cucuku." Seketika hati Hinata luluh, ia pun membeli sekeranjang apel itu tak menyadari seringaian di wajah wanita tua itu "M-maukah kau mencoba satu gigitan?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju "Tentu saja—" Ia mengambil salah satu apel dan menggigitnya "—Rasanya sang- Ack! Ke-kenapa i—"

Brukk

Wanita tua itu berseringai iblis dan melepaskan tudung jubah hitamnya lalu wujudnya berubah "Akhirnya! Kau mati Hinata! Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanku! HAHAHA!" Permaisuri Tsunade. Wanita itu langsung meninggalkan rumah para kurcaci membiarkan Hinata tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

•

•

"Uwaa, aku tak sabar bertemu Putri Hinata!"

"Cih, jangan sok tampan! Baka Naruto!"

"Dasar Karin cerewet! Kau cocok menjadi rubah, sangat sangar dan—"

Bletakk.

Sebuah jitakan lagi-lagi Naruto terima, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Benar-benar _childish_. Sedangkan Karin masih mengoceh—memarahi tingkah kekanakan dirinya. Dan saat kedua manik safirnya sibuk mencari pemandangan, Hinata yang tergeletak tak berdaya di halaman rumah membuatnya panik "Putri Hinata!" Teriak Naruto seraya berlari cepat.

Kesembilan kurcaci pun mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menaruhnya di tempat tidur, Ino dan Karin terus-terusan menepuk pelan kedua pipi porselen Hinata. Naruto dan Kiba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya namun nihil. Hinata tetap tak membuka kedua matanya "Periksa detak jantungnya," Semua terdiam menoleh ke arah Gaara yang masih asyik bermain dengan pasir emasnya "Apa?" Tanya Gaara innocent. Semua kurcaci kembali fokus pada Hinata.

Ino pun melakukan apa yang Gaara lakukan dan... Kedua manik aquamarine nya terkejut membuat kedelapan kurcaci lainnya panik "P-putri Hinata sudah ti-tiada... Hiks..."

"P-pasti kau salah! Ingatlah kalau Putri Hinata memiliki semangat muda yang akan menyelamatkannya!" Raung Lee tidak terima diikuti anggukan setuju dari Tenten.

Dan semuanya ricuh membahas apakah Hinata sudah meninggal duni atau tidak.

Shikamaru pun maju dan memberi isyarat supaya teman-temannya diam, ia naik ke tempat tidur lalu salah satu tangannya menempel di satu titik di leher Hinata; memeriksa denyut nadinya. Sebuah gelengan pelan dan gumaman kata 'dia sudah meninggal' dari Shikamaru membuat para kurcaci lainnya menangis bahkan Ino, Karin, Tenten, dan Naruto menangis histeris.

Putri kesayangan mereka...

Sudah tiada...

"Sebagai penghormatan terakhir, aku ingin Putri Hinata ditaruh dalam peti kaca! Lihatlah wajahnya, bagaikan orang yang sedang tidur bukan meninggal!" Raung Naruto. Dan kesepakatan dibuat, esok peti kaca akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Hinata.

•

•

Ugh! Dada Sasuke bergemuruh kencang, hari ini ia akan kembali bertemu Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk ikut ke istana Uchiha. Bahkan Sasuke mempercepat pacuan kudanya. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu _buruannya_. Namun setelah sampai, Sasuke tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata.

Mungkinkah Hinata lupa?

Tidak.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari pujaan hati dengan kudanya, ia sedikit khawatir. Takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hinata. Belasan menit mencari, ia tak menemukan apapun. Apakah Hinata sengaja bersembunyi? Tidak, Sasuke yakin itu. Pasti sesuatu terjadi.

Pangeran tampan itu makin kelabakan mencari Hinata, astaga padahal mereka baru bertemu namun gadis Hyuuga itu sudah berhasil merebut seluruh fokus Sasuke. Seandainya saja Hinata tahu kalau selama seminggu Sasuke terus menerus senyum sendiri. Secara kebetulan manik obsidian Sasuke menangkap bayangan sembilan orang kurcaci yang sedang membawa peti kaca berisi seorang gadis yang berambut indigo?

Tunggu...

Indigo adalah warna rambut Hinata.

Indigo juga warna rambut gadis dalam peti kaca tersebut.

Berarti ada kemungkinan kalau di dalam peti kaca itu adalah—"Hinata! Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke turun dari kuda hitamnya lalu berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar kesembilan kurcaci tersebut. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, para kurcaci tersebut melihatnya dan memilih berhenti.

"Ada apa gerangan, Tuan?" Sahut kurcaci dengan dua segitiga merah di pipinya, memandang Sasuke penuh selidik. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya mendekati peti kaca tersebut "Tuan! Jangan dekati Putri!" Seorang kurcaci bermanik aquamarine menghadang jalan Sasuke namun dengan sekali deathglare, ia mundur.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Empat langkah...

Dan Sasuke merasa jantungnya ingin copot seketika, ternyata yang berada di dalam peti itu benar adalah Hinata. Kenapa kisah cintanya harus berakhir tragis? "Tuan? Anda mengenal Putri Hinata?" Tanya seorang kurcaci berkulit pucat layaknya kapur.

"Hn, aku datang kesini berniat untuk memperkenalkan Hinata pada kedua orangtuaku dan melamarnya." Lirih Sasuke. Semua memandang sedih dirinya dan Hinata yang ada di dalam peti kaca "Kau boleh memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali, Tuan." Sasuke menurut. Ia membuka peti kaca itu, aa Hinata terlihat seperti sedang tertidur. Manik obsidiannya terpejam saat bibirnya menyentuh kening Hinata. Kecupan tulus untuk Hinata.

Dan sebuah ide pun terlintas di otak jenius Sasuke "Aku akan membawanya ke istana dan menguburnya disana," Para kurcaci pun setuju karena seorang Putri baik hati seperti Hinata layak mendapatkan tempat peristirahatan yang _layak_ pula. Para kurcaci pun mulai berjalan berlawanan arah menuju istana dengan Sasuke yang memimpin di depan.

Putra kedua raja Fugaku itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya seminggu ini. Diganggu berburu oleh seorang gadis yang ternyata Putri Kerajaan Hyuuga. Jatuh cinta. Dadanya bergemuruh. Dan sekarang kenyataan pahit kalau pujaan hati sudah meninggal. Apakah Tuhan sedang bercanda dengannya?

Sungguh, tak pernah secuil pun terpikirkan kalau ia akan jatuh cinta dan siap mengenalkan seorang gadis ke hadapan orangtua nya.

Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini akhirnya?

Sasuke mendesah pelan, sungguh jika ini adalah lelucon maka sangatlah tidak lucu. Sangat tidak lucu malah begitu menyayat hatinya, apakah dewi Fortuna juga sedang memusuhinya? Intinya semua kacau. Berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin akhir yang bahagia bukan seperti ini.

* * *

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Pangeran Sasuke?" Bocah itu berbinar selama sang Ayah bercerita. Dia begitu antusias, larut dalam cerita sang Ayah "Pangeran Sasuke—" Sang ayah memberikan jeda dalam ucapannya, masih ingin melihat lebih lama ekspresi penasaran putranya.

"Akhirnya Putri pun sadar lalu menikah dengan Pangeran, tamat~" sahut wanita berambut indigo. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu cemberut, kenapa ibunya sangat suka sekali menjahilinya? Apakah ia begitu tampan dan imut mengalahkan ayahnya? "Tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba sadar 'kan? Ayah, ayo lanjutkan!" Ibu dari bocah itu terkikik pelan melihat tingkahnya, benar-benar mirip. Tidak sabaran.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ibumu benar, sang Putri sadar karena salah satu kurcaci tersandung saat membawa peti kaca. Secuil apel yang ia gigit pun keluar dari tenggorokannya,"

Bocah itu menatap ayahnya tak percaya "Maksud ayah, apel itu tidak beracun? Tapi tersangkut di tenggorokannya?"

Sepasang suami-istri itu mengangguk bersamaan kemudian menatap putra mereka yang kelihatan shock. Tangan kanan sang Ibu terulur kemudian membelai lembut kepala putranya "Nah sekarang saatnya kau mandi, Uchiha Sanada. Kau sangat bau,"

"Aku tidak bau, ibu! Cuma berkeringat kok,"

"Dan keringat itu bau,"

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi! Bagaimana dengan permaisuri Tsunade dan kerajaan sang Putri?"

Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum simpul "Permaisuri Tsunade hilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, dan tentu saja Kerajaan sang Putri baik-baik saja setelah itu. Yah walaupun Pangeran Sasuke masih harus berjuang supaya bisa bersama Putri Hinata." Manik amethyst-nya melirik sang suami. Kemudian menepuk kedua bahu putranya pelan "Sekarang mandi,"

Bocah bernama Sanada itu kembali cemberut kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi "Nah Sasuke-kun, menurutmu apakah kita perlu memberitahu Sanada kalau kisah kita itu nyata? Dan beberapa bagian yang kau lompati? Seperti ekspresimu saat mengetahuiku masih hidup, reaksimu, dan pffft... perjuanganmu hm?" Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum setengah menggoda. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebuah kebiasaan saat ia kesal karena digoda sang istri. Menggoda seorang Raja sangatlah menyenangkan.

"Hinata, cepat mandikan Sanada." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit semburat merah, lagi-lagi istrinya berhasil menggodanya. Hinata pun pergi menyusul Sanada, ketika punggung Hinata semakin jauh sebuah ide brilian pun terlintas di otak jeniusnya. Di wajah tampannya terlihat sebuah seringaian, seringai yang biasanya muncul ketika ia memikirkan hal-hal berbau—ekhm, mesum.

"Nantikan balasan dariku, Hinata~"

•

•

•

 **Finished~**

 **A/N :**

Ini satu lagi fict for #SHDL 2015 dari Kimi~ Dibuat diam-diam dan di _publish_ diam-diam juga ._? Karena gak dibolehin Kaa-san main hape lagi T.T . Cuma boleh pas liburan sekolah T.T #gebrakmeja. Makanya Kimi bakal publish fict-fict lain(baca : My Wish is You, Hurt in Our Hurt) pas bulan Desember T.T . Gomen jadi curhat :'v Oh ya, **kira-kira readers ada yang tahu gak gimana cara buka situs ffn di warnet yang menggunakan internet sehat?** Kalau tahu tolong yaa~ Silahkan PM, review, atau hubungin Kimi lewat facebook(Nama facebook Kimi ada di Bio) Arigatou Minna~ T.T

Akhir bacot,

•

•

•

 **Mind To Review, Minna~? T.T**


End file.
